Expect the Unexpected With Hinamori!
by Calm and Crazy
Summary: Amu Hinamori washed up the beach after being flung off the a boat by a huge wave. Now she meets Kukai,Nadeshiko,Nagi,Rima,Yaya, Tadase, and the rest of the gang. Will they find out who she realy is? Or will they stick with the other five people?
1. Meet the Gang!

**Amu's POV**

I was usherring young kids to put on life vests. I checked to make sure they all had them on. Tiana didn't. I buttoned up her vest and sent her inside. I just remembered something very important. I don't have my life vest on!

From the corner of my eye I could see Miku pointing towards the ocean. He looked extremely worried. I turned my head to look at the ocean. Now I see why he's so worried. It's that giant wave from earlier.

I was too shocked to move. I screamed as the the wave came crashing down on to me. I stung all over. _What's going to happen_? Was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

**Kukai's POV**

Some girl washed up on the shore of the Tsukiyomi's beach. I wanted to poke her with a stick _but no she's a girl that'd be rude_. She's sturring around in her sleep.

"I'm going to go look, (insert dramatic pause here) for a stick!" I yelled/cheered. Cheering more or less.

"No."

"But Nagi!"

"No."

"Nagi!"

"No!"

We stopped arguing after Nadeshiko character changed and yelled at us to shut up. That girl has fluffy pink hair.

"That girl has fluffy pink hair." I stated out loud.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Rima said blandly. Blandly? What kind of word is 'bland'? Take off the l and it spells band!

"Shut up you two. She's waking up." Nadeshiko hissed.

"W-where am I?" She's crying! OH MY FREAKIN GOSH SHE'S CRYING!

"Your at the Tsukiyomi resort. You washed up from the beach. Do you know who you are and where you came from?" Nagihiko is a show-off with his words.

"I think my name is Amu, and I was on a boat." Wow. A b-o-a-t. Boats aren't very cheap around here.

"How can you affored a boat?" Yaya asked puzzled.

"My dad is a captain. He's probably worried. I bet they all think I'm dead." She sighed. I felt a bit guilty about wanting to poke her with (insert dramatic pause) a stick.

"Do you know his number?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No..."

"His name?"

"I never really knew it all that well... I only called him 'dad' or 'captain'..."

"What boat?"

"I never asked..."

"Anything?"

"I'm a boy." A BOY! SHE IS A HE!?

"A-a b-b-boy?" Rima pondered a little shocked.

"And my name is Amulet."

"Amulet?" She's a he! She's a he! _**SHE**_ IS A _**HE**_!?

"Umm... yes. That's my name. Now if you don't mind, I feel wierd wearing a skirt... and those other personal items..." Personal ite- Ooooh... I could see the girls' faces light up red.

Tadase looked uncomfortable and Nagihiko understood his pain. One time Nadeshiko got sick so he had to fill in for her at a Japanese dance concert.

"You can borrow some of Nagi's clothes. He understands your pain." I said looking at him.

"He wore a... skirt? And those other personal items..." YES! HE DID! HE DID BECAUSE HE'S A CROSS-DRESSER! Is what I wanted to yell.

"Y-yes. I had to fill in for my sister Nadeshiko-chan once." Liar! You wanted to wear that skirt and you know it!

"You wanted to wear a skirt that bad?" I chuckled at this. This gir- boy is hilarious!

"No! I didn't want to I had to!" Yeah right!

"You did too." I commented.

"Did not."

"Did too"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Nadeshiko-chan character changed and told us to shut up. Again.

"Can I change yet? And maybe fix my hair?" I forgot he was still wearing a skirt. Yaya walked up to him.

"I like your skirt. CAN YAYA-CHII HAVE IT AMU-CHII!?" She screamed.

"A-amu-chii? I guess so Yaya-_chii_." He didn't look to comfortable adding the _chii_ to her name nor did he look comfortable when she added it to his.


	2. I Can't Believe I'm a Boy!

**Amu's POV**

I said I was a boy named Amulet-kun... I'm not sure why. Well I guess I am. I can't tell them all about me because they'll find out who I realy am. My dad told _me_ not to talk to strangers. So I won't, _Amulet_ will.

It's going to be hard being a boy. I've never exactly done that before for a reason like this... I have to get used to people calling me Amulet-kun and act like a male. I'm gonna die. I AM TOTALLY GONNA DIE LIKE THIS! What the heck am I supposed to do?

I know! I'll use a disguise that my auntie got me! The blue one will work, my sister, Ami, named it the MIKI DISGUISE. Okay blue contacts, check, blue wig, check. I need to fix the blue wig to make it look like boys hair. I cut the ends and spiked it up a bit. Perfect. Except, I'm still in a skirt. Boy's don't wear skirts.

I went over to Nagi's closet, yes I started calling him that. I took out, a thin, tight, long-sleeve shirt, and a neon green sports jersey with the number '11' on it. I pulled out white shorts that had neon green stripes around the waist and down the sides. I finally took some socks and black sneakers. Then I noticed a hat and took it to wear. After I got dressed I went outside.

"Wow Amulet-kun, that looks good on you." Nagi said hi-fiving me.

Kukai came over and gave me a nugi. The girls came over and looked me up and down. Before I could say anything Rima spoke up in a strong yet firm voice.

"Didn't you have 'pink' hair before?" She eyed me. I felt sweat trickle down my pale face.

"Uh...yes?"

"Your eyes were gold weren't they?"

"...Maybe..."

"So why is your hair and eyes 'blue' now?"

"No?"

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"Umm... I'm not sure."

"Your stupid." Rima's softer voice simply stated.

"Thanks for the compliment, _Rima-tan_." I replied and winked at her. She looked dumbfounded. Maybe this won't be so hard.

"ONLY YAYA IS ALLOWED TO CALL RIMA-TAN, RIMA-TAN!" Yaya whined.

"I beg to differ, _Yaya-chii._" It was fun messing with there heads.

"I believe him now." Rima budded in.

"Believe what?" I asked completely confused on the sudden change in topic.

"That your a boy. I didn't believe you at first. You were to shy and girly." Thanks Rima, is what I would say if I realy was a boy. I'd even say it know. And I probably will.

"Thanks Rima." Conclusion correct, I even said it sarcastically.

"He's also a perv." Yaya replied crimson red.

"Thank you _Yaya-chii_!" I smiled. This is kind of fun. A girl with her hair tied up in two blonde pigtails came over with a boy who had blue hair. They look like models. When they came over the girl looked at me wierd.

"Sup." I said. Kukai and Nagi just burst out laughing. Right now me and this chic- BEING A BOY IS MESSING WITH MY BRAIN- were having a glaring contest.

"Your short." She finally cut in.

"So what?"

"Boys shouldn't be this short."

"Okay _devil-san_." I nodded my head.

"Devil-san?" She pondered.

"I don't know your name so I'll call you devil-san." I replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"My name is Hoshina Utau, and this is my brother Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Oh your that famous popstar, popstar-san." I replied looking at her like I had just uncovered a huge secret. Kukai, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, and even Nadi-chan burst out laughing. By the way, Nadi-chan is Nadeshiko.

She had an annoyed look in her eyes, "Popstar-san? Do you know your alphabet?" I asked with the same facial expression. Kukai was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides.

"Yes."

I felt like running for my life so I asked her a question I'll regret later on.

"Are you thirty-four?" Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What did you just say?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Are you thirty-four?"

"No I'm fifteen." She didn't kill me. BOO!

They all looked shocked. I looked grumpy and pouted.

"Geez. Your no fun." I mumbled.

"No fun?"

"I wanted to run. And running is only fun if your running for your life." I said. The one named Ikuto came up.

"What's your name kid?" He asked with a deep husky voice.

"Amulet-kun, oh great wise Ikuto-sama." I smiled a cheeky smile.

"Thanks for the title." I could see his left brow twitch.

"Your welcome neko kitty-san." I cocked my head to the side like Utau did. He sighed and sat down in a beach chair.

I found my way over to him and sat on his lap.

"Neko kitty-san? I like your hair." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Neko kitty-san? Why do you have girly hair?"

"I hate you." He frowned. I put a smirk on my face and gave him a big hug.

"I love you too neko kitty-san!" I cheered. Kukai gave me a thumbs up. I just sat there for a minute.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled to them all. They looked at me suprised, especially neko kitty-san. My eyes teared up and I cried. I'm fourteen, got flung off a boat, told people I'm a boy when I'm not, and made fun of them all.

_Why me?_


	3. Nagi Knows and Dia Shows!

**Me: I decided to have little chats before every chapter cause it looked like fun!**

**Amu: Did someone give her candy?**

**Me: NOOOO! M-Y CAN-DY!**

**Ikuto: O.o**

**Me: I know I'm hot Ikuto but Amu might get jealous of you staring at me like that.**

**IKUTOandAMU: NO WAY!**

* * *

**Nagihiko's POV**

He said sorry? What for? He's crying? I wonder why? My brain hurts. And that's odd, especially for me. The kid is still on Ikuto's lap, and Ikuto hasn't even pushed him off.

That my friend is amazing!

"I'm...sorry..for making...fun of...you.." He managed to say through muffled sobs. I have an idea. A grin was plastered on my smokin hot face. (A/N Way to flatter your self Nagihiko!)

"Oi. Nagi has on his idea face." Amulet stopped crying for a second.

"Why don't you come back to our place in Kyoto, Amulet?" I asked sincerely.

His eyes seem to lower to his knees, he swiftly jumped off Ikuto.

"I'm fourteen and you want me to live with you?"

"I'm the same age as you." I quickly replied back to Amulet-kun.

"I..." He didn't say anything else. He looked down at his feet. I grew a bit weary.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little afraid." He spat out before collapsing unconcious to the ground. My feet found there way over to him. I felt his forhead. He was burning up.

"Sorry..." He whispered.

"Rima get cold water in a bowl. Kukai gets some towels. Utau medicine. Ikuto water for him to drink. Yaya help Rima. Tadase get some dirty socks from under Kukai's bed." They looked at me.

"Dirty...socks?"

"JUST DO IT!" I screamed. They all flew off in every derection. He opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you do this... can I tell you something?" He asked me.

"Of course."

"Promise not to tell _anyone_?"

"Yes."

"When I met you I told you I was a girl named Amu."

"Yeah. So?"

"Then I told you I was a boy name Amulet."

"Uh-huh."

"Now I'm telling you the truth. My name is Amu. And I am a girl. My name is not Amulet. And I am not a boy." Wooooow.

"I won't tell a single soul. I'll help you as much as I can." It was true. I would help him.

After we helped him/her, we took him/ her inside. Everyone left but us.

"I need you to help me." He/she whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tell them I'm going somewhere. I want to be a girl for a while." He smiled cheekily. I nodded my head and told them, when I came back he was searching for something in her bag. Does that make sense to you? Cause it doesn't to me. She pulled out an orange wig and golden contacts.

"My sister, Ami, calls the wig I'm wearing right now the MIKI DISGUISE. She calls this one the DIA DISGUISE." She put on the wig and contacts. She pulled the wig up into two tight ponytails and dug through her bag once more. She pulled out a thin white jacket, yellow tank-top, two white belts, a plaid yellow skirt with black trim popping out the bottom, yellow stockings, and white boots.

She went to the bathroom changed and came back out. She looked... cute. Utau popped her head in the door. She looked at me then Amu.

"Nagi," she said slowly, "who's your friend?" I looked at Amu then at Utau.

"My name's Dia." She said confidently. I can see where she got it, since her sister calls it the DIA DISGUISE.

"You're adorable!" Utau just said 'adorable'. I didn't know that was in her vocabulary. She grabbed her wrist and made a mad dash out the door. All I could do was:

Sit.

And.

Watch.

Poor Amu. I imediatly ran after them catching up after a couple minutes. We made a hault infront of the others. Amu still looked perfect.

"This is-" Amu interrupted Utau.

"Dia. Tokashi Dia." She grinned. Rima grinned back. Wait? Rima? Grinning? I NEED A CAMERA!

"SOMEONE GIVE ME THERE CAMERA!" I screamed. Kukai gave me his. I took a picture before Rima could stop smiling.

"I got the picture of Rima smiling!" I cheered.

"Good for you." Rima replied bluntly. Yaya looked at her expectantly.

"Yaya, Nagihiko has candy hidden in that camera." Uh-oh.

Yaya made a crazed dash for the camera quickly getting it and tearing it to shreds looking for some candy somewhere. When she couldn't find any candy she frowned. Kukai stared at the camera.

"My...camera..." This is worse than Yaya. Now there both going to kill me. Kukai was about to tackle me when we heard Dia/Amu/Amulet.

"You shouldn't fight." She giggled.

She held a small object in her hand. KUKAI'S FREAKIN CAMERA WAS FIXED. And in the other hand was candy.

"Here Yaya, Kukai." They took them and said thanks.

"I have to go know!" She flew by and into the cabin. I came after about seven minutes of waiting. She was a he again.

"Tomorrow I'll be Ran. Then Su. Then Miki, except like a girl. For now. I'm Amulet." I smiled. Amu, Amulet, Ran, Su, Dia, Miki, whoever she was. Was realy nice.


	4. Thank You, Angel!

(A/N I'm not doing chats.)

**Amu's POV**

When I woke up this morning I was realy stiff. I decided today was the perfect day to use the RAN DISGUISE. But, before I do anything I need to wake up Nagi so he can cover for Amulet.

I tiptoed to Nagi's cabin and in one motion opened the door leaping to his bed. I shook him gently until he awoke and drousily rose up.

"Amulet-kun?" He asked fully awake now.

"Today. I will be (ENTER DRUMROLL HERE!) Ran." He looked as though he were thinking and nodded.

"So Amulet-kun, I hear you're going to the movies today." Nagi smiled.

"Yep!" I said back chuckling.

After an hour Amulet-kun went to the movies and out of nowhere pooped Ran-chan!

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Dia's sister-" I interrupted him like Dia did Utau.

"Ran. Pleasure to meet you!" I grinned and gave them a wink. My wig was a darker shade oof pink than my real hair and my eyes were the same color. I wore a white headband, a light pink jersey with an '12' pasted on the front, white jersey shorts with one long pink strip down the side and around the top/bottom, my sock were knee-high with two pink stripes from left to right, and pink/white sneakers. On my wrist were wristbands with pink stars in the center.

"Yo Ran!" Kukai shouted.

"Sup, soccer-san!" I replied.

"So what sport do ya' play?" He asked nonchalauntly.

"Soccer,football,volley ball, basketball, and my favorite. FOOSEBALL!" I chanted. Everyone but Rima laughed at the last one. Rima turned to me.

"Your jokes may work on them but you'll have to work hard to get me to laugh." She stated in a firm, cold voice.

"Yes comedian-san!" I saluted. She nodded her head in approval.

"I want C-A-N-D-Y!" Yaya whined. I closed my eyes and pulled out some cany from my pocket. She nerly tackled me for it but I gave it to her just in time. My head felt light, I put my hand to my head.

I wobbled slightly and fell to my knees. Kukai and Nagi sat down beside me.

"Are you okay Ran-chan?" Kukai asked me worryingly. That's how Miku looked when I was struck by the wave. My head hurts.

"Ow... my, my head." Is all I could say. My head fell onto Kukai's lap. I closed my eyes again before drifting to sleep.

I woke up to quiet whispers.

"Ran-chan? You okay?" I heard Yaya's voice, wich was unusually quiet and soothing. I nodded my head yes.

She spoke a bit louder, "You kept saying Miku Ran-chan." Uh-oh.

I sat up and opened my eyes. Nagi looked worried so I bit my lip. Everyone and I mean_ everyone _was there.

"RIMA-CHAN WANTS YOU TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH HER!" Nagi yelled out of nowhere. Thank you Nagi! I OWE YOU ONE!

"What?" She asked startled. I was also ready to die after I completely realised what he said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I whined. I got up and shook my head until my ponytail holder fell out causing all of my hair (wig) to fall down on my back. I took off my headband and fell back on the bed. I stretched lazily like a cat.

"I need to change." I said.

"Okay." Everyone replied just sitting there.

"So get out!" I practically screamed. My fun cheery self lost it's temper. I went to my closet and sighed. Utau came back in and smiled.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Wow. Utau-chan realy is an angel.

"Angel-san? Why are you so nice to me?" I asked her.

"Angel," her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Ran, I'm nice to you because you're nice to me." She replied.

"Thank you," I started, "Utau." I finished.


	5. When Will They Find Out?

**Utau's POV**

I really like Ran. She left realy early yesterday. Now there's another one! Her name is Su! She's realy pretty and motherly-like. Her hair is short and blonde in the back, in the front it's long and curly. Her eyes are a lovely shade of green, like a clover. She has on a green dress with a white apron over it, and green ballet like shoes. She is soooo cute!

Su walked in with sand all over her face.

"They got me messy! They ruined the food!" She cried. It was sad seeing her like that. I took her hand and stomped out to the boys.

"What did you do to her!?" I questioned.

"Nothing!" Tadase spat out.

"She's crying with sand all over her face!" Do they think I'm a moron!?

**Amu's POV**

Today I'm using the SU DISGUISE. It concist of a blonde wig and green contacts. It's realy fun being Su because I can do practically anything.

"We didn't do anything! It was... it was... it was Nagi!" Kukai pointed to Nagi. Wrong choice Kukai Souma. WRONG CHOICE!

"Nagi didn't do anything! It was you, Ikuto, and Tadase!" I cried. Nagi sighed out from relief, the other boys looked terrified. IN YOUR FACE KUKAIA SOUMA! IN YOUR PRETTY BOY FACE!

"WHAT!?" I don't know why but I suddenly had the urge to realy cry. I guess I've been holding in since I got here. I just plopped down on my knees and cried. Utau clung to me protectively.

Later on that night I was Amulet and started singing.

_If you see me cry_

_Tonight_

_I'll probably tell you_

_everything's_

_Alright_

_I'm sorry I got you scared_

_Because of me_

_I should have been able to see_

_But instead I closed my eyes_

_Took one last breath_

_Whispered one word_

_Sorry_

I finished the song and opened my eyes. My mom and little sister Ami wrote that for me. It was a poem. I sang it anyway though. One question kept ringing through my head today though. It was bothering me.

_When will they find out?_


End file.
